


Happy V-Day!

by taemji131



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobjun - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemji131/pseuds/taemji131
Summary: It was their first Valentine's Day together as a couple. Bobby was excited to celebrate with Junhoe when he found Junhoe sleeping on such a special day.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Happy V-Day!

**Author's Note:**

> It's raw and unedited and don't mind the tenses please lmao

It's 11:00 PM, only an hour left before this year's Valentine's Day comes to an end. Bobby is pacing the room back and forth waiting for a text, a call, a knock, or even just a shout from the guy in the next room.

"What on earth is he doing? What's taking him so long? I swear I'm gonna break his-- his neck if I see him sleeping," Bobby mutters as he was exiting the room ready to barge into the next door bedroom.

Bobby knocked once, twice, thrice. No answer. "Stupid. Of course he wouldn't open it to just any other member," he said as he remembers how he and Junhoe came up with a special knock so the other would know when the other person is on the door. 

Bobby knocked their "secret" knock - 4 consecutive fast knocks followed by 3 slow knocks. To his shock, the door didn't open. He checked the time again, it's almost 11:15 now. They only have 45 minutes to celebrate. "Whatever," Bobby said as he slowly turned the knob and entered Junhoe's room.

Junhoe doesn't like anyone coming into his room unannounced or uninvited. Even Bobby. Especially Bobby. Junhoe always wants to look good to Bobby. Even though Bobby always knew how messy his room is, Junhoe makes sure that Bobby doesn't see it in actual. He always wants to present himself as a clean and organized guy to his boyfriend. 

Once inside, Bobby releases a slow breath. His eyes started to adjust to the darkness that is Junhoe's room. It's been a long time since he's been to his room. Most of the time, they hang out in Bobby's room or in Bobby's recording studio. His eyes slowly scanned the room looking for any sign of a big baby. His baby. He saw a figure on the bed. His back is to him and from where he was standing by the door, he can hear his breath. Junhoe was sleeping. 

Bobby tiptoed and walked to where Junhoe was. Once he reached the side of the bed, he stared at the love of his life. For a while he forgot that they only have around 35 minutes left to celebrate Valentine's. "Fuck Valentine's," Bobby said to himself as he sat on the side of the bed still looking at Junhoe. The bed creaks and Junhoe groans and changes his position. He's now on his back, his face completely, but dimly, visible to Bobby. Bobby fought the urge to touch Junhoe's face. He shouldn't disturb him when he's sleeping. But then again, it's their first Valentine's Day as a couple and he couldn't let it finish with Junhoe just sleeping in on him. 

"Junhoe-ya," Bobby said while lightly tapping Junhoe on his arms. Junhoe purrs but didn't answer or open his eyes. 

"Junhoe-ya. It's Valentine's Day you know? We had plans but you never came to my room."

Bobby continues lightly tapping Junhoe on his cheeks. On the other hand, Junhoe just continued groaning and moving but never opening his eyes. His face leans more to Bobby's hand as if he's looking for something warm amidst the coldness of his room. 

Bobby smiled at what Junhoe did. He was just staring at Junhoe when the younger suddenly opened his eyes. 

"H-hyung? W-What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Calm down, it's 11:40PM now. I came here because you told me you were coming to my room after you shower but you never came. We're supposed to celebrate Valentine's right? Our first Valentine's as a couple?" Bobby said sadly.

"Ah right. I'm sorry, hyung. I got very sleepy after I showered so I guess I fell asleep. I thought I set my alarm clock. Anyway, what do you wanna do? We still have less than 20 minutes," Junhoe said shyly but smiling. Trying to appease his sad hyung.

Bobby's eyes brighten up. Junhoe got nervous just looking at it.

"I have an idea," Bobby said excitedly.

"An i-idea? W-what is your idea hyung?" Junhoe said gripping harder on the comforter covering him. Slowly he moved farther and farther back until his head hits the wall above his bed. Bobby on the other hand started leaning closer and closer to Junhoe staring directly into his eyes.

Junhoe gulps, trying to hide his nervousness while not breaking his eye contact. Bobby got so close to him now that they are literally an inch away from each other's faces. Junhoe tries to speak but no voice is coming out so he just decided to close his mouth. Bobby scanned the beautiful face in front of him, from his eyes, nose, cheeks, down to Junhoe's lips. His eyes stayed there the longest and he saw how Junhoe gulped once again.

Bobby smirks and he moved his face closer to Junhoe, if that's even possible, without touching him. Junhoe lets out a silent shriek.

"Is he really gonna do it now? Are we gonna do it? Omg omg omg," Junhoe said in his mind. Probably reading what he was thinking, Bobby smirked and moved closer but is now moving towards Junhoe's ears.

"초콜릿 먹고싶냐? (Do you wanna eat chocolates?)" Bobby asked clearly teasing Junhoe into remembering something he said in one of their fan meetings in Japan.

Junhoe got goosebumps from the way Bobby whispered in his ears. It was so silent and airy and he felt Bobby's warm breath all the way down his spine. He almost moaned but he stopped himself before he makes any sound.

Junhoe was silent. Eyes wide staring at the ceiling. Bobby slowly separated himself from Junhoe and laughed at the younger's reaction.

"Junhoe-ya what happened? I thought you have a reply to that?" Bobby said laughing. He's trying to catch his breath now. 

Junhoe got back to his senses. He quickly get up from the bed, head drowsy due to how fast he got up. The first thing he did was to find the source of the laughter coming from his right side. He spotted Bobby holding his tummy, probably aching from laughing too much. Once he reached him, he gave him one great slap on his arms. Bobby didn't even try to dodge from it. Instead, he just laughed even more. Soon the both of them are laughing so much from their own craziness. They plopped down on the bed, side to side, trying to calm down from what happened.

Junhoe looked at his left side where bobby was lying down. To his surprise, Bobby looked to his right side to see Junhoe. Now, once again, they are literally an inch away from each other's faces. Staring into each other's eyes.

"You're aware that we only have 5 minutes left right?" Bobby asked Junhoe with a smirk. "What can we do with 5 minutes?" Bobby said looking sad, again, thinking that their first Valentine's Day together ended just like this.

"Hm, 5 minutes is still a long time, hyung," Junhoe said, now looking suddenly brave. 

Bobby was about to object, but Junhoe spoke again.

"What? 5 minutes is 300 seconds. It's a long time to do this," Junhoe said as he moved closer to Bobby. He stared into Bobby's eyes then hold onto Bobby's cheeks. He smiled so warm, Bobby almost melted. 

"Happy first Valentine's Day, hyung. I know we'll have more Valentine's Day to celebrate in the future so don't be so sad, okay? I love you, Bobby hyung."

Junhoe didn't let Bobby reply to what he just said. Partly because he was embarrassed, he didn't know where he got the courage to say that. Also, because they now have around 230 seconds left to kiss, and he doesn't want to waste any more time.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious about the special knock that I made up (lol) it's 4 consecutive fast knocks for (사랑한다 saranghanda) followed by 3 slow knocks (구.준.회./김.지.원. Goo.Jun.Hoe or Kim.Ji.Won)
> 
> It sucks I know hehehez


End file.
